


Перекур

by Hrenougolnik, TsissiBlack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Перекур

Стив проснулся оттого, что левому боку стало холодно. Брок всегда спал как убитый, особенно если засыпанию предшествовал многочасовой секс-марафон. Снова порадовавшись, что любая из пар, на которые разбивалась их тройка, если выходные все-таки не совпадали, находила, чем заняться в ожидании третьего, Стив прикрыл глаза и прислушался. Баки был на балконе. Он умел оставаться бесшумным, но не для Стива.

– Опять кошмар? – спросил Стив, заглядывая в приоткрытую дверь.

– Нет, – убедительно соврал Баки, затягиваясь. Сигарета дотлела до середины, и легкий столбик пепла упал на перила. – Разбудил?

– Стало холодно, – Стив обнял его со спины и провел носом вдоль красивой линии шеи, не скрытой теперь волосами. Он так и не смог поверить в то, что Баки вернулся. Сейчас, с почти той же стрижкой и веселыми искорками в глазах, он снова напоминал себя прежнего. Будто повзрослел, спокойно дожил до своих тридцати шести, возмужал и посерьезнел.

Без семи десятков лет кошмара.

Баки было бы достаточно одной войны, чтобы стать таким. Той, давно закончившейся.

– Я тебя люблю, – сказал Стив, потому что теперь можно было говорить это по сто раз на дню. За все те годы, которых у них не было. И за те, которые приходилось молчать.

– И я тебя, – чуть хрипло отозвался Баки, хотя Стив не ждал от него ответа: в некоторых вещах Баки очень походил на Брока. Привычка делать, а не говорить, была у них общей. – Знал бы ты как, Стив.

О, Стив знал. Он помнил, как Брок, с которым у них только-только начиналось, пришел под вечер, и всей кожей Стив чувствовал исходившую от него нервозность.

– Послушай, – сказал он в ответ на осторожные, но наверняка не слишком тактичные расспросы. – Есть один… человек, которому нужна помощь. Один я не потяну. Это важно, Стив.

И Стив понял, что сделает все для этого неизвестного человека, просто потому, что ему нужна помощь и за него просит Брок.

И тот привел ему Баки. После рассказа о Гидре, после короткого болезненного разрыва и жаркого примирения. Просто однажды вечером Брок привел ему самого дорогого человека, которого просто не могло быть в этом веке, в этой жизни. Не с везением Стива.

– Брок спит? – на ухо спросил Баки. – Укатали Сивку крутые горки.

– А тебя нет? – кожа Баки была чуть солоноватой, и ее вкус растекался по небу, вызывая неконтролируемое возбуждение.

– Меня сложно укатать. Но ты можешь попробовать.

Стив прижал Баки к обитой деревом стене и поцеловал, с восторгом ощущая его возбуждение, жар, короткие сладкие выдохи и тяжесть члена в ладони.

– Ч-черт, – прошипел Баки, и его губы обрели тот мягкий, чувственный абрис, по которому Стив сходил с ума, сколько себя помнил. Всю жизнь. Всегда. – У вас обоих будто медом намазано. Везде. Сожрать готов.

Стив, еще раз коротко коснувшись горьких от дыма губ, скользнул вниз, на колени, провел языком до самой головки члена и со стоном пропустил ее в горло.

Бедра Баки стали твердыми, он воткнул сигарету в рот и жадно затянулся. Обе его ладони устроились на затылке Стива, и он пропустил момент появления Брока.

– У вас падает когда-нибудь? – хрипло спросил тот, отобрав у Баки сигарету, жадно ее докурил и раздавил в пепельнице. – Подвинься.

Он присел рядом, с непроходящей вот уже пять лет жадностью прикусил шею, моментально замыкая их систему на себя. Баки тихо, почти жалобно стонал, предельно осторожно перебирая волосы обоих, хотя было понятно, что ему хочется толкнуть их с Броком друг к другу, заставляя сомкнуть губы на его члене одновременно.

Горячие губы Брока накрыли головку члена Баки, но Стив не собирался так запросто уступать желанное, и уже через секунду Баки стонал в голос. Хватка его пальцев в волосах стала ощутимее, и Стив едва удерживался от того, чтобы не начать ласкать себя.

– Да, – выстонал Баки. – Черт, как охуенно, я могу так сутки, не вынимая. Блядский бо… же… Ниже.

Брок вобрал в рот яйца по очереди, неудобно извернувшись, вылизал за ними, и Баки задрожал от удовольствия, надавил Стиву на затылок, загнав член до упора, так, что губы Стива коснулись коротких колючих волосков, и тут же погладил, извиняясь.

Стоило его отпустить, как он сполз по стене на пол, пьяно улыбнулся, снова напоминая себя довоенного, и облизал губы.

– Моя очередь, – произнес он, и удлиненные пряди модной стрижки упали ему на глаза. – Люблю это время. И вас обоих.

Брок фыркнул, будто не услышал сейчас одно из редких признаний, и с намеком пристроил его руку на своем члене.

– Пиздеть – не мешки ворочать. На деле покажи.

Баки многообещающе обвел губы кончиком языка и снова закурил с самым развратным видом.

– Обязательно. Но за дезертирство расстрел.

Стив, рассмеявшись, ушел на кухню. Он тоже полюбил это время.

И их обоих.


End file.
